plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma Pea
Plasma Pea is a variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was released in the Suburbination DLC pack. It has the ability to charge up a powerful single attack called Plasmic Disruptor at times, killing or damaging an opponent severely. For PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 players, the Plasma Pea was released in the Legends of the Lawn DLC pack. Description The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilites of the cosmos are born. Primary weapon Its primary weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base and critical damage per uncharged hit at all ranges is 20. *The max DPS at all ranges with only uncharged shots is 68.3. *The splash damage at all ranges with an uncharged shot is 10. *The close range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 70. *The middle range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 65. *The long range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 60. *The splash damage at all ranges with a fully charged shot is 30. *The ammo in a clip is 14. *The reload time is 2.3 seconds. *The projectile speed of uncharged shots is slow. *The projectile speed of fully charged shots is medium. *It is a semi-auto and charge weapon. *The bloom of uncharged and fully charged shots are low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Superpositional Peas Peas that exist in a wave of probability help you reload faster. Stronger Gravitons Harnessing massless particles helps you to hold more peas. More Quarks Increase your quark per pea ratio to do more damage. Gallery Punlocked.PNG|Stickerbook BneO4L4CYAAFGJy.jpg|Plasma Pea's model BnePjKVCMAAaEs9.jpg|Plasma Pea's first picture released by Electronic Arts on Twitter Plasmapea.png Plasma pea concept art.jpg|Original concept art Plasmapeach.png|Plasma Pea in character selection screen Pptestedpic.PNG Plasmapeashoot.PNG Plasmapea1.png|Plasma Pea firing Yetiimp.png Treasureyeti1.png|Plasma Pea fighting a Treasure Yeti Vampire3.png PlasmaPea.PNG PlasmaPea2.PNG Suburbination DLC image.jpg 10419622910152432559798214 7236627420640677719 n.jpg|Plasma Pea in a customized costume in a preview for Legends of the Lawn. Lefran proof.png|A post by the creator showing it wasn't meant to be Plasma-related Trivia *Once the player unlocks Plasma Pea, he or she will get all the abilities without having to get them. The same happens with Berry Shooter, Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. *It won first place in a contest for a new variant for Peashooter, the other entries were Wizard Peashooter, Octo-shooter, Ninja Peashooter, and Bomb-shooter. *Plasma Pea is the one of two Peashooter variants that does not shoot peas, with the second one being Berry Shooter. **Plasma Pea shoots grayish-bluish balls. ***It is said in the description that they are universes. **These are also the two Peashooters gained for free without buying sticker packs. *The least damage Plasma Pea deals is 20. *If the fully charged shot directly hits a zombie, it instantly explodes. **The explosion sounds like glass shattering. **It is one of the plants that can charge up. Others include Mystic Flower and Future Cactus. *As told by the creator, the creator was meant to make it more of blue star-based peashooter and it was not meant to be Plasma-related in the first place. **It is also stated that the creator prefers the 'plasma' idea. Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants